


What's colour of your numbers？

by Falling_Icarus



Category: Sons of An Illustrious Father
Genre: Gen, Synesthesia
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 10:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20152156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falling_Icarus/pseuds/Falling_Icarus
Summary: 存稿【写于17年





	What's colour of your numbers？

我自小是个奇怪的小孩，3、4岁的时候说话结巴，如果还有人嘲笑我的话，我的结巴会更严重，幸运的是现在基本好了。

但还有一种病，我也不知道那是不是病，反正跟旁人都不一样，他一直没好，我的数字有颜色，有的不清楚，我只能模模糊糊看见他的颜色，但有的特别清楚，我甚至能感受到他的触感。

0金属质感的苹果绿

1碳黑色，像沙砾，又糙又硬

2柠檬黄，很可爱

3是最喜欢的数字 是艳丽的红，带着赴死的决绝，无牵无挂

4奶白色，让人想舔一口的软甜

5紫罗兰色

6 是佛珠的深棕色，带着宁静和禅意，和凹凸不平的触感

7是蓝色，东方壁画中青金石颜料的颜色，带着墙面年久失修的斑驳

8浅灰色

9金色，阳光的颜色，耀眼又温暖

我小时候有一次问两个姐姐是不是他们的4也是甜甜的奶白色，她们吓得立马摸我的额头，以为我是前一晚玩的太疯感冒发烧了，还烧得不轻。从那以后我再也不跟其他人说，知道我遇见了Josh和Lilah。

有一次乐队排练，Josh突然问我你的7也是孔雀石的蓝绿色吗？我惊呆了！告诉他，也是蓝色，不过是东方壁画中青金石颜料的蓝色，还带有斑驳的触感。Liash插话说，她的5也是蓝色，不过是拉长石的蓝，比较朦胧，还泛着荧光。

我突然意识到自己不再是一个人，Josh告诉我，我是个联觉者synesthete，多种感官或知觉模式相联，所以数字字母对我来说会有颜色和质感。

联觉分为好多种：视听联觉，听觉触觉联觉，镜触控联觉等等。这些通通解释了为什么我想到一个人的名字，我第一不是想到他的脸，而是他/她的颜色，如果我跟他/她非常熟悉的话，他/她的名字对于我会是一个流动的场景。比如我的妈妈，她的名字会让我感觉到到暖春的下午，公园草地上的阳光，餐布上放着苹果派，我甚至能感受到阳光照射在脸上的温度。

对于声音和音乐，喇叭声像是木头的质感，略带棱角；小提琴的颤音，我甚至能感觉到它表面摸上去会感觉到纹路；我喜欢木吉他的音色，因为它带着森林的和弦，丰富变换。

听到一首喜欢的歌，我眼前不自主浮现与之相契合的场景，比如《A Thousand Miles》这首，我感知到的是开着敞篷车去笔直通往天边的公路上，大概是假期去远方旅行，路两边有颜色艳丽的小朵野花，粉色和蓝色居多，因为气候比较干燥两边不是森林而是荒野，天气还很好，天高气爽蓝天白云。

看书也是，一个作者的书会让我产生质感的错觉，比如说我最爱的罗琳，不仅仅是她构建出的魔法世界令我为之疯狂着迷，她的书是榛子巧克力太妃糖，黏牙但甜蜜；阿瑟克拉克的科幻，对于我是缎面的黑色丝绸，优雅冷峻，带有黑珍珠的光泽。

不仅仅是多种感官相互联系，我想我还是个镜面触觉联觉者，可能人人都是，但不是真正意义上的，因为人人都有共情能力，这也是集体感，同情心产生的原因。

而我的镜面触觉体现在，读剧本我能看到那个角色，甚至闻到他的味道，触摸到他，听他讲述他的故事。Patrick闻起来像个加州香橙，但还有股烟草味；Credence 是苦杏仁味的，带着苔藓湿漉漉阴冷潮湿的触感，而Kevin是鲜血和精液的味道，摸上去，带着刺，但是刺猬也有柔软的肚子呀。

所以饰演那个角色，我不用去想他到底是什么样的，我本来就能真切感受到他，所以我入戏很快，找到那个状态很容易。

另外说一句，背台词对我来说也很容易，就像数字字母对我来说是有颜色的那样，背台词时，我会先想起句子排列的颜色。

**Author's Note:**

> 联觉（Synesthesia），又译共感觉、通感或联感，一词源自古希腊语σύν（syn）,"共同"， 和αἴσθησις（aisthēsis）,"感觉"。这是一种具有神经基础的感知状态，表示一种感官刺激或认知途径会自发且非主动地引起另一种感知或认识。具有联觉的人通常被称作联觉人（synesthete）。
> 
> 虽然有时会被称作“神经系统疾病”，联觉却并没有被收录进DSM-IV和ICD分类目录中，因为它通常并不会对日常行为产生影响。不过，它却在Dorland医学辞典和Steadman医学辞典存在了多年。事实上，大多数联觉联觉人表示，他们的联觉经验是中性，甚至是愉快的。
> 
> 3——最喜欢的3是红色，因为E妹有一条红裤子呀，出镜率很高，再加上他饰演的Kevin
> 
> 4——那张表情包，E砸被马王怒舔
> 
> 6——灵感来自于他戴过的佛珠，我lo首页有照片，像个达摩流浪者
> 
> 7——E妹身上很多饰品都是跟佛教相关的，所有选了壁画蓝
> 
> 9——金色的9，灵感来自于《神奇动物》宣传期间的金色中式外套
> 
> 其他是我随意发挥的，而且就算是联觉者，每个数字颜色也不是都那么清晰，有些只是几个数字有颜色
> 
> Kevin的味道，不解释，就是那么暴力情色
> 
> 入戏快是根据一个采访，记者问Was it difficult for you to get into these roles？E妹：No，nonono，slip right in.


End file.
